Vanessa-Mae
Vanessa Mae Storm (Vivaldi Techno) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tgb0jK143MI |Профессии = музыкант, скрипач, спортсменка |Жанры = поп, классическая музыка, техно |Лейблы = Sony BMG, Virgin Records, EMI |Сайт = Официальный сайт |Викисклад = }} Ванесса-Мэй Ванакорн Николсон ( ; , род. 27 октября 1978) — британская скрипачка, композитор, горнолыжница, певица. Известна в основном благодаря техно-обработкам классических композиций. Стиль исполнения: «скрипичный техно-акустический фьюжн» ( ), или «эстрадная скрипка». Биография Китаянка по матери, тайка по отцу. Когда Ванессе было 4 года, её родители развелись, и мать забрала её в Великобританию. После переезда её мать вышла замуж за английского юриста Грэма Николсона ( ). Заниматься музыкой она начала в возрасте трёх лет, но тогда главным её инструментом было фортепиано. Позже она переключилась на скрипку, потому что отчим просил её брать в руки скрипку и аккомпанировать ему. Первое выступление Ванессы было в возрасте девяти лет. Играла с филармоническим оркестром, когда ей было десять. Ванесса была самым молодым учеником в Королевском музыкальном колледже. В 1990 году Ванесса Мэй записала свой дебютный диск Violin, а уже в мае 1991 года он увидел свет. В 1992 году она первый раз взяла свою электроскрипку Zeta. В 1994 она записала свой первый поп-альбом. Рейтинг альбома The Violin Player взлетел в чартах более чем 20 стран сразу же после выхода. В 1996 она была номинирована на премию «BRIT Awards» как лучшая британская исполнительница (Best British Female), однако награду не получилаСписок номинантов и победителей на сайте премии «BRIT Awards». В 1997 году Гонконг удостоил Ванессу приглашением выступить в Гонконге на Церемонии Воссоединения Китая, где она выступала наряду с Йо-Йо Ма и Тань Дунем. Как заключительный аккорд этого выступления она выпускает альбом China Girl в честь своих китайских корней. Спорт Мэй с четырёх лет занимается горными лыжами и даже собиралась представлять Таиланд на Олимпийских играх 2002 в Солт-Лейк-Сити, однако таиландские власти потребовали от неё отказа от гражданства Великобритании. В 2010 году она снова подала заявку в Национальный олимпийский комитет Таиланда. На этот раз власти Таиланда не стали возражать, и Ванесса была включена в состав олимпийской сборной. Для участия в Олимпийских играх 2014 в Сочи в дисциплине слалом-гигант ей необходимо было получить олимпийскую лицензию. Для этого, по правилам Международной федерации лыжного спорта (FIS), необходимо принять участие как минимум в пяти стартах и набрать в них определенное количество балловВанесса Мэй готовится к Олимпиаде со сборной России // Газета. Ru. Дебют в соревнованиях на открытом чемпионате Австралии и Новой Зеландии в 2013 году оказался неудачным для Ванессы — она была дисквалифицирована в первой попытке за неправильное прохождение воротВанесса Мэй была дисквалифицирована в гигантском слаломе на чемпионате Австралии — Лыжные виды // Sports.ru. В январе 2014 года Ванесса квалифицировалась на Олимпийские игры 2014 года в Сочи и представляла сборную Таиланда в гигантском слаломе и выступала под фамилией отца — ВанакорнВанесса Мэй добилась права выступить на Олимпиаде в Сочи. Из 89 спортсменок, принявших участие, смогла финишировать в обоих спусках, заняв последнее, 67-е, место и проиграв победителю 50,10 секундыГигантский слалом, женщины, 2-й заезд. Впоследствии выяснилось, что результаты Ванессы при отборе на Игры были сфальсифицированы на словенском этапе Кубка мира, по заказу неназванной тайской компании. Четыре чиновника, участвовавших в сговоре, решением Федерации лыжных видов спорта Словении были отстранены от работы на 4 года . В ноябре решением дисциплинарной комиссии FIS Мэй была дисквалифицирована на 4 года, а пятеро организаторов турнира были отстранены от работы на срок от одного года до двух летВанесса Мэй дисквалифицирована на четыре года за фальсификацию результатов отбора на Сочи-2014. Мэй опротестовала это решение. CAS пришел к выводу, что у FIS не было достаточно доказательств для подтверждения факта фальсификации результатов со стороны Мэй, и аннулировал дисквалификацию. При этом суд отклонил вторую апелляцию 36-летней спортсменки (на отмену её результатов в квалификационных состязаниях из-за нарушения правил FIS), в связи с этим она не имела права выступать на Олимпиаде в Сочи . Скрипки В большей части своих исполнений Ванесса Мэй использует скрипку «Gizmo» работы Гваданьини, изготовленную в 1761 году и выкупленную на аукционе родителями за 250 000 фунтов стерлингов. В январе 1995 года скрипка была украдена, но в марте того же года полиция вернула её хозяйке. Один раз артистка упала со скрипкой накануне одного из своих выступлений и разбила её. После нескольких недель кропотливой работы инструмент был восстановлен. Также артистка использует электроскрипки Zeta Jazz Model, изготовленные в США — белую, с цветами американского флага и с 2001 года серебристо-белую, и три электроскрипки Ted Brewer Violins. Периодически Ванесса Мэй покупает другие скрипки и продает их потом на благотворительных аукционах. Факты * В честь Ванессы Мэй назван астероид (10313) Ванесса-Мэй . * Ванесса Мэй — любительница собак породы шарпейВанесса Мэй хочет сыграть дуэтом с президентом-баянистом ЛукашенкоВ Белорусии сопровождать Ванессу Мэй будет китайский шарпей. Первому своему шарпею, задавленному мотоциклом, она посвятила музыкальную композицию под названием «Паша»Ванесса Мэй. История.. Дискография * Violin (1990) * My Favourite Things: Kids' Classics (1991) * Tchaikovsky & Beethoven Violin Concertos (1991/1992) * The Violin Player (1994) * The Violin Player: Japanese Releases (1995) * The Alternative Record from Vanessa-Mae (1996) * The Classical Album 1 (Ноябрь 1996) * China Girl: The Classical Album 2 (Январь 1997) * Storm (Январь 1997) * The Original Four Seasons and the Devil’s Trill Sonata: The Classical Album 3 (Февраль 1999) * The Classical Collection: Part 1 (2000) * Subject to Change-Vanessa-Mae (Июль 2001) * The Best of Vanessa-Mae (Ноябрь 2002) * Xpectation (Jazz collaboration with Prince) (2003) * The Ultimate (Январь 2003) * Choreography (2004) * Platinum Collection (2007) Специальные альбомы * The Violin Player: Japanese Release (1995) * The Classical Album 1: Silver Limited Edition (1 января, 1997) * Storm: Asian Special Edition (1 января, 1997) * The Original Four Seasons and the Devil's Trill Sonata: Asian Special Edition (1 февраля, 1999) * Subject to Change: Asian Special Edition (1 июля, 2001) * The Ultimate: Dutch Limited Edition (январь, 2004) Синглы * «Toccata & Fugue» (1995) * «Toccata & Fugue — The Mixes» (1995) * «Red Hot» (1995) * «Classical Gas» (1995) * «I'm a-Doun for Lack O' Johnnie» (1996) * «Happy Valley» (1997) * «I Feel Love Part 1» (1997) * «I Feel Love Part 2» (1997) * «The Devil's Trill» (1998) * «Destiny» (2001) * «White Bird» (2001) Фильмография * The Violin Fantasy (1998) * Arabian Nights (2000) * The Making of Me (TV series) (2008) Примечания Ссылки * Официальный сайт российского тура 2009 * Официальный сайт * Vanessa-Mae: Saying Power On Strings * * Ванесса Мэй Категория:Скрипачи Великобритании Категория:Родившиеся в Сингапуре Категория:Музыканты XX века Категория:Спортсмены Таиланда Категория:Горнолыжники на зимних Олимпийских играх 2014 года Категория:Исполнители Virgin Records Категория:Музыканты в стиле синти-поп